Crimen pasional
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Lo había amado y odiado desde que tenia memoria, pero ahora que su cuerpo yacía inerte a su lado se sentía por fin en paz. Karamatsu lo había amado y protegido hasta su ultimo suspiro y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír incluso si él había sido el culpable de la muerte de ambos. Por primera y ultima vez en su vida le había ganado a Totty. [AU] Killer Ichimatsu x Karamatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Crimen pasional. —

Resumen: Lo había amado y odiado desde que tenia memoria, pero ahora que su cuerpo yacía inerte a su lado se sentía por fin en paz. Karamatsu lo había amado y protegido hasta su ultimo suspiro y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír incluso si él había sido el culpable de la muerte de ambos. Por primera y ultima vez en su vida le había ganado a Totty. Ichimatsu x Karamatsu.

 **Advertencias: —Au. Ichimatsu Killer.**

 **—En este mundo solo Ichimatsu y Todomatsu son hermanos.**

 **—Mucho oc porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Muerte.**

 **—Violación(?) —Mención de violación (?)**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

Si aun asi lo quieres leer no me hago responsable por traumas(?)

* * *

 **Crimen pasional.**

—¿Quien encontró los cuerpos? -pregunto el detective Osomatsu arrugando un poco las cejas, la escena del crimen mostraba dos cuerpos en una cama llena de sangre. Los cuerpos de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu yacían inertes, la expresión en su rostro parecía tan tranquila que de no ser por toda esa sangre que manchaba las sabanas blancas se podría creer que estaban dormidos. Una pequeña sonrisa había quedado en la expresión de el que se hacia llamar Ichimatsu.

—Tenemos entendido que fue Tot... Todomatsu Matsuno. -Corrigió a tiempo Choromatsu. —Jyushimatsu lo esta acompañando.

—Es obvio que el culpable es... -Osomatsu guardo silencio unos segundos. —Totty! -y lo que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en la nuca del inspector. —Ouch ¿Que demonios te pasa Choromatsu?

—¿Como puedes creer que Tott... Todomatsu pudo hacer algo como esto? Ademas estaba trabajando y hay pruebas de ello. Compañeros de trabajo aseguran a que hora regreso a casa.

—Es que es muy sospechoso. -Osomatsu se froto la barbilla pensativo. —Lo único que se me ocurre es un crimen pasional.

—¿Han encontrado algo más? o que es lo que te lleva a decir eso? -pregunto serio Choromatsu, el detective le guiño el ojo antes de tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo por la casa.

—Todo empezó aquí, la puerta de entrada. La primer victima Karamatsu estaba aquí, posiblemente abrió la puerta a alguien que conocía totalmente confiado. Camino un poco hasta las escaleras y fue aquí que noto que no conocía a la persona que entro a su casa haciéndose pasar por alguien que si conocía. Mira aquí empezaron a correr... -Osomatsu se movía por la casa mientras decía su teoría de lo que había pasado horas antes cuando las victimas aun estaban con vida.

—Aquí empezó a correr, posiblemente se sintió amenazado. Hay cosas rotas como si hubieran sido tiradas en medio para evitar que la persona que lo perseguía lo atrapara, su teléfono cayo aquí. Posiblemente tratando de llamar a la policía cuando lo perseguían...

—Espera. ¿Como sabes que lo perseguían? -cuestiono Choromatsu frotando ligeramente sus parpados, estaba cansado y no soportaba mucho al detective pero no le quedaba otra opción más que cooperar.

—En la entrada, hay manchas de lodo viniendo desde afuera. Ayer fue un día lluvioso así que el asesino venia caminando desde lejos, cuando subieron las escaleras las huellas de lodo están de dos en dos escalones y en el pasillo el espacio entre una y otra es mas grande. O el asesino tiene una gran zancada al caminar o estaba corriendo detrás de la victima.

—¿Eso tiene algo de sentido?

—Lo tiene...-se para a unos metros de una manchas rojiza en la alfombra. —Aquí cayo. El cuerpo de Karamatsu muestra marcas en las muñecas y la boca. Posiblemente fue sometido aquí, su sandalia abandonada aquí esta rota así que puede que fallara aquí y lo hiciera tropezar.

—¿De que es esta mancha? -Choromatsu indico la mancha rojiza mas adelante. Osomatsu dudo en contestar.

—Sangre y semen... No fue solo un asesinato sino también un crimen sexual. -el detective se encogió de hombros. —De alguna manera Karamatsu logro desatar sus manos y defenderse. Aquí hay unas manchas de sangre, creo que le clavo las uñas al agresor y trato de huir por el pasillo hasta que fue herido aquí. -camino hasta una pared que mostraba un enorme manchon de sangre. —Herido por la espalda con un cuchillo, una herida tan profunda que lo mataría en unos minutos. La mancha aquí podría ser de cuando se volteo a ver a su agresor. Hay huellas de pies descalzos hacia el baño. Las huellas desaparecen en un punto, como si la victima hubiera sido cargado de pronto.

—Y todo eso nos lleva al baño. -Choromatsu abrió la puerta del baño, la bañera aun estaba llena de una mezcla de agua y sangre. —¿Sugieres que el asesino estaba tratando de borrar sus huellas? Debió haber sido algo premeditado. ¿Alguien que llevaba odiándolo? ¿Un antiguo enemigo?

—No. -Osomatsu negó sin borrar esa expresión seria en su rostro. — El asesino no odiaba a la victima... creo que lo adoraba. Era importante para él, creo que lo amaba... -salio del baño seguido por el inspector. —Solo mira a Karamatsu. Fue acostado en la cama, vestido pulcramente, las flores a su alrededor lo hacen ver como si estuviera dormido.

—¿Y que hay de la otra victima?

—Creo que más que una victima... es el perpetrador. La sangre en la cama es la de él. Te dije que el asesino adoraba a la victima ¿no? Tal vez, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo no pudo resistir más y termino con su vida para estar con él... Un crimen pasional.

—¿De verdad? -Choromatsu se froto el entrecejo con cansancio. —Estoy seguro de que todo lo que dijiste son solo tonterías, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y busca al culpable.

—¡Pero ya lo encontré! ¡Ichimatsu mato a Karamatsu y luego se suicido!

—¿Y las pruebas? Estoy seguro de que de todo lo que dijiste nada es ni parecido a lo que en verdad paso, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar. -Gruño Choromatsu, Osomatsu se cruzo de brazos.

—Nuestro matrimonio no va a funcionar si no empiezas a hacerme caso. Necesitamos estar juntos y no hacer todo tu solo...-Se quejo Osomatsu. —Pajamatsu...

—... -Y el detective salio huyendo antes de convertirse en la tercer victima en esa casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimen pasional. —

Resumen: Lo había amado y odiado desde que tenia memoria, pero ahora que su cuerpo yacía inerte a su lado se sentía por fin en paz. Karamatsu lo había amado y protegido hasta su ultimo suspiro y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír incluso si él había sido el culpable de la muerte de ambos. Por primera y ultima vez en su vida le había ganado a Totty. Ichimatsu x Karamatsu.

 **Advertencias: —Au. Ichimatsu Killer.**

 **—En este mundo solo Ichimatsu y Todomatsu son hermanos.**

 **—Mucho oc porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Muerte.**

 **—Violación(?) —Mención de violación (?)**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

Si aun asi lo quieres leer no me hago responsable por traumas(?)

* * *

 **Crimen pasional.**

 ** _Los Hechos [El pasado]_**

Desde siempre recordabas el estar solo.

Las personas solían decir que eras extraño y se la pasaban evitándote, tu propia familia te trataba como si fueras un desconocido. Ante todos tus padres solo tenían un hijo, un perfecto hijo que siempre cumplía sus expectativas: Todomatsu, tu hermano gemelo.

A pesar de que habían sido dos tu familia siempre pareció actuar como si solo fuese uno, cuando tu hermano no estaba tu eras su reemplazo y cuando Todomatsu estaba en casa tu no existías. No sabias que habías hecho para ser tratado así, no recordabas haber hecho nada malo, tampoco es como si tu hubieras pedido nacer en esa familia.

Muchas veces pensaste en suicidarte, pero eras tan cobarde que las navajas siempre terminaban en el suelo antes de tocar tus muñecas y las pastillas siempre volvía al frasco antes de tomarlas. Aun en tu soledad siendo nada más que un cero a la izquierda no solo para tu familia sino para todo el mundo.. aun así mantenías una pequeña esperanza de ser aceptado, de ser reconocido. De ser amado.

Tu infancia la pasaste relativamente solo, al entrar a la secundaria tus únicos amigos eran algunos gatos callejeros a los que alimentabas todos los días.

Tu hermano solía decirte que los gatos eran criaturas muy ingratas y traicioneras. Y era cierto que lo eran con las personas que se lo merecían, con personas que los lastimaban... Todos esos felinos te habían demostrado más afecto que tu propia familia, te gustaba estar en su compañía porque a diferencia de tus compañeros los gatos no te juzgaban por tu apariencia, a diferencia de los humanos que se jactaban de hacerte daño, (no solo psicológico sino también físico) los gatos eran mil veces mejores que los humanos.

Al menos eso pensaste hasta ese día...

Habías encontrado un pequeño gatito en el jardín de la escuela, era demasiado pequeño para poder casar así que estabas cuidando de él mientras su madre regresaba. Cada descanso que tenias ibas a ver como estaba, le dabas de comer y te quedabas con el todo el tiempo que podías. Con sus acciones te hacia sonreír, sus ojos grandes parecían iluminarse cuando te veía. Lo adorabas, te lo llevarías a tu casa si pudieras pero tu madre te había prohibido llevar animales. Estabas bien solo con verlo, darle de comer y pasar tiempo con el, poco a poco lo viste crecer y te imaginabas que podrías llevarlo contigo cuando pudieras mudarte de esa horrible casa en la que vivías.

Pero un día mientras regresabas de comprar leche escuchaste unas risas provenir de donde dejabas a tu gatito, el alarido gatuno te hizo correr hacia el lugar. Lo que te encontraste hizo que tu corazón se estrujara de manera dolorosa, tu compañero gatuno estaba atado del cuello a un árbol y los animales estúpidos que eran tus compañeros de clase se burlaban lanzandole palos y piedras.

—¡Hijos de puta! -No tardaste mucho en golpearlos, tratando de llegar hasta el árbol para cortar la cuerda, pero no pudiste lograr llegar. Eran cinco contra uno y te tumbaron al suelo antes de que pudieras acercarte. No te importaban los golpes y patadas que venían en todas direcciones, tu mente estaba solo en salvar a tu amigo.

—¡Hey, alto allí! ¿Que demonios creen que hacen?! -escuchaste una voz que nunca antes habías escuchado, los golpes se detuvieron antes de que pudieras ver a los idiotas yéndose.

—¿Estas bien? ¡Vamos a la enfermería! -quien te había salvado pregunto mientras te ayudaba a levantarte. El dolor en tus costillas era demasiado, no podías abrir bien tu ojo derecho y había sangre cayendo desde tu frente. Aun así ignoraste lo de ir a la enfermería y fuiste a cortar la cuerda. Con cuidado tomaste a tu amigo, a penas se movía.

—Todo va a estar bien, te prometo que todo va a estar bien. -susurraste acunándolo con cuidado contra tu pecho. Tu amigo te veía como si te tratara de convencer que si, todo iba a estar bien. Y mientras susurrabas que todo iría bien la luz desapareció de sus grandes ojos y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil. Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer tus mejillas, el dolor en tu cuerpo no se comparaba al que sentías en tu corazón. Fue la primera vez en tu vida que lloraste tanto.

La persona que te había ayudado se quedo a tu lado todo el tiempo, el extraño chico te hizo compañía mientras enterrabas al que una vez fue tu mejor amigo.

—Lo siento. Si yo hubiera llegado antes podría haberlo salvado. -escuchaste que susurraba, al igual que tu estaba llorando. Ni siquiera sabias quien era y algo dentro de ti te decía que él era diferente.

Karamatsu. Su nombre era Karamatsu, lo supiste hasta una semana después cuando lo presentaron como un alumno que venia de Estados unidos. Llamo la atención de todos por su forma tan extraña de ser, siempre coqueteando y haciendo alarde de galantería. Todo lo opuesto a ti. Sin embargo él te recordaba y cada que había un descanso iba hacia donde tu estabas para pedirte perdón y mil veces perdón por no haber podido ayudar a tu amigo.

Cuando te encontraste con el tipo que había matado a tu indefenso amigo algo se rompió dentro de ti, estabas tan molesto aun que sin pensarlo mucho seguiste y apuñalaste por la espalda al sujeto. Te fuiste dejándolo abandonado a su suerte mientras se desangraba. Al día siguiente el profesor les dio la noticia de que su compañero de clase había muerto, no pudiste evitar temblar al escuchar que buscaban al culpable. Karamatsu tomo tu mano con fuerza "no te preocupes todo estará bien".

Te preguntabas si ese tipo tenia idea de lo que había pasado. Más aun cuando dijo que había pasado todo el día contigo.

Libre de sospechas tu relación con Karamatsu empezó a mejorar, poco a poco se te fue haciendo una costumbre que él estuviera detrás de ti diciendo un montón de tonterías.

Fueron también a la misma preparatoria, Karamatsu se aferro con fuerza a ti cuando les asignaron el mismo salón. Su personalidad desbordante hacia que poco a poco fueras dejando de ser tan introvertido. Aunque nunca ibas a poder tener una relación con las personas como todos al menos ya podías mantener pequeñas conversaciones con tus compañeros de grupo. Todo era gracias a Karamatsu.

Era como una hermosa luz roja que aparecía frente a ti, querías atraparlo porque parecía tan enigmático, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que pudieras tenerlo. Eran tan opuestos que era una sorpresa que hubieran podido mantener amistad por tantos años. Estabas bien así, solo estar caminando a su lado era lo mejor para ti. De vez en cuando tus dedos rosaban sus dedos cuando caminaban juntos y eso estaba bien, eras su confidente, al primero al que recurría y al único al que le tenia confianza. Eras "Very Special" como te solía decir, era como una mascota que solo podías ver en la escuela y que no podías llevar a casa.

Y un día una de tus pesadillas se hizo realidad. Tu perfecto hermano y Karamatsu se encontraron. Ellos eran perfectos juntos, todos lo decían, incluso tu lo habías pensado cuando los viste untos por primera vez. Te sentiste atacado, como si hubieran invadido el único lugar que te daba felicidad. Fue solo al ver como Karamatsu y Todomatsu parecían brillar juntos que te diste cuenta... Estabas enamorado de Karamatsu.

No sabias como ni cuando, pero esos sentimientos hacia Karamatsu ya estaban allí y no podías sacarlos. Era la primera vez que amabas a alguien y que esa persona no te trataba como si fueras una peste... No ibas a dejar que tu hermano te arrebatara lo único que te daba felicidad.

Esta vez ibas a ganarle a Totty. Ibas a tener a Karamatsu aun en su contra.

Pensabas simplemente ser bueno con Karamatsu para que gustara más de tu compañía que la de tu hermano, pero cuando escuchaste el rumor de que ellos dos estaban saliendo eso mismo que antes te había llevado a apuñalar al tipo que mato a tu gato apareció...

Cuando volviste a pensar de manera lógica tu hermano estaba atado de pies y manos, con la boca y los ojos cubiertos. Tenias una oportunidad para clavar ese cuchillo tan profundo como pudieras. Solo un corte y Karamatsu seria todo tuyo, nuca más tendrías que compartir nada con Totty. Pero cuando ibas a hacerlo él se interpuso y terminaste clavando el cuchillo cerca de su hombro.

¿Porque lo había hecho? ¿Porque Karamatsu quería salvar a Todomatsu? ¿Acaso se amaban mutuamente?

No, de ninguna manera. No ibas a aceptar eso.

"Tu eres mio, tu eres solo mio" Era todo lo que podías pensar mientras sometías a Karamatsu, mientras tus manos se movían con rudeza sobre su cuerpo, mientras él contenía un alarido cuando te empujaste con fuerza contra su cuerpo. "No pienso compartirte con nadie" Su cuerpo entero temblaba debajo de ti, los sollozos alargados llenaban el lugar, pero no era Karamatsu quien lloraba de esa manera, eras tu (la parte consiente de ti que se daba cuenta que eras un monstruo).

—Lo siento... no quería hacerte esto... -sollozaste, —Se supone que a ti si iba a protegerte...

Pero eras tu quien lo había lastimado, sin importar sus suplicas lo habías violado... Habias mancillado lo único "puro" en tu vida, estabas seguro que Karamatsu iba a odiarte por el resto de su vida. Es por eso que cuando sus brazos te envolvieron de forma cariñosa casi pensaste que estabas soñando.

—Ichimatsu por favor vete, no dejare que te culpen por esto. - Por el escándalo seguro alguien había llamado a la policía, podías escuchar las sirenas acercándose. Y a pasar de todo lo que habías hecho cuando los policías te detuvieron, Karamatsu pidió que no te lastimaran. Tus padres se negaron a pagarte un abogado, sin embargo tenias uno (después te enteraste que Karamatsu había pagado) que alego algún trastorno mental. No te enviaron a la cárcel sino a un hospital psiquiátrico que te recordaba más a una casa de retiro.

En retrospectiva y mientras veías esas paredes blancas frente a ti podías recordar todo lo malo que habías hecho.

Habias estado tan enojado que te habías transformado en alguien más peligroso que los bully que mataron a tu gato. Y sin embargo Karamatsu te había protegido hasta el final. ¿Que significaba eso?

Pasaron dos años antes de que pudieras verlo de nuevo. Karamatsu fue a visitarte con el permiso de tus "cuidadores". No podías verlo a la cara después de todo, fingiste estar bajo la influencia de las medicinas que habías dejado de tomarte desde hace meses. Mientras mirabas un punto fijo en el suelo lo escuchaste mientras te contaba de su vida, se había convertido en modelo, te intento mostrar algunas revistas donde aparecía. Al parecer Totty tu "querido" hermano también se había dedicado al mundo de la moda, era común verlos juntos en las fotos.

Te confundía el hecho de que se viera tan feliz al lado de tu hermano y que sin embargo estuviera allí tomando tu mano susurrando un "No sabes cuanto te he extrañado" "Yo siempre esperare por ti, Ichimatsu. Por favor regresa" . Debió simplemente olvidarse de ti y no ir hasta ese lugar para revivir la llama del amor obsesivo que sentías por él.

* * *

Esta historia solo tendrá tres capitulo asi que con con este solo falta uno.


	3. Chapter 3

Crimen pasional. —

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron los capítulos anteriores. De verdad que se me partió el corazón escribiendo este fic pero al parecer mi corazón es masoquista como Karamatsu porque aun así ame escribir esto.

Espero que les guste al menos un poquito.

 **Resumen** : Lo había amado y odiado desde que tenia memoria, pero ahora que su cuerpo yacía inerte a su lado se sentía por fin en paz. Karamatsu lo había amado y protegido hasta su ultimo suspiro y eso era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír incluso si él había sido el culpable de la muerte de ambos. Por primera y ultima vez en su vida le había ganado a Totty. Ichimatsu x Karamatsu.

 **Advertencias: —Au. Ichimatsu Killer.**

 **—En este mundo solo Ichimatsu y Todomatsu son hermanos.**

 **—Mucho oc porque soy de los que tienen que ver la serie 200 veces para captar todo y solo la he visto 3 veces. (lo siento)**

 **—Muerte.**

 **—Violación(?) —Mención de violación (?)**

 **—Emm... no se que más poner.**

Si aun asi lo quieres leer no me hago responsable por traumas(?)

* * *

 **Crimen pasional.**

 **Los Hechos [4 años después.]**

—¡Karamatsu! -el desgarrador grito de tu hermano llego hasta tus oídos, despacio abriste los ojos encontrándote con tu rival de amores.

Tu ("perfecto") hermano te veía como si quisiera matarte, mala suerte para él ya estabas muriendo. Habias amado y odiado a Karamatsu desde que lo conociste y a pesar de todos tus errores él te había amado, él te lo había confesado en sus últimos segundos. Eras al único que siempre había amado. Saber eso hacia que una sonrisa se dibujara en tu rostro, esa sonrisa que le decía a Totty que por primera y ultima vez le habías ganado.

* * *

Las televisión siempre estaba encendida en el mismo canal aburrido de farándula, todos estaban demasiado drogados como para enterarse de lo que pasaba en realidad. Pero tu habías dejado de tomar tus pastillas (de nuevo) hace unas semanas y estabas un poco cuerdo cuando la nota salio por televisión. Dos modelos iban a casarse pronto... Cuando a tus oídos llegaron los nombres de Karamatsu y Todomatsu tus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

"Ah, de esta manera me estas esperando..."

* * *

Escapar había sido una proeza o quizás todos en ese lugar eran idiotas. Como sea lograste escapar vestido como el jardinero, con esas tontas botas de plástico para trabajar en el lodo, ese delantal para proteger la ropa de la tierra, la mascara de hokey y el cuchillo fue algo que encontraste después mientras ibas hacia tu objetivo.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, desde la puerta Karamatsu te había confundido con tu hermano, te dejo entrar sin imaginarse tus intensiones. Cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que había entrado no había sido su "Totty" entro en pánico y comenzó a correr.

Lo perseguiste escaleras arriba, subiendo rápidamente de dos en dos para alcanzarlo y mientras más cosas tiraba frente a ti para detenerte más crecían tus ganas de estampar su presumida cara contra el suelo.

Pero sin poder alcanzarlo su sandalia se rompió y termino estampándose contra el suelo. Aprovechaste para detenerlo, sus manos atadas en la espalda, la cinta de su bata cubriendo su boca... no querías escuchar más sus mentiras.

Doblegandolo contra la alfombra, sus caderas levantadas. ¿Cuantas veces se había acostado con tu hermano? ¿Acaso no recordaba que él era tuyo?

Tch... Tus dedos entrando y saliendo un poco más rudo de lo que querías , él se resistía y se arrastraba ligeramente tratando de alejarse. Aunque no querías lastimarlo esta vez no pudiste evitar ser un poco rudo penetrándolo haciéndolo jadear, sus rodillas temblaban con cada embiste, sus muñecas inquietas se movían en su espalda.

Solo podías escuchar sus "Mmg ngh.." sonidos extraños que hacia detrás de su mordaza y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando a un ritmo casi frenético. Hasta que sentiste un ligero pinchazo en la cadera, de alguna manera Kara había logrado desatarse y te empujo clavándote con fuerza las unas cerca de la clavícula derecha. Retrocediste un poco momento que aprovecho para patearte la entrepierna antes de salir corriendo. Iracundo y sin ver si estaba frente a ti arrojaste el cuchillo.

¿Que maldita suerte debían tener los dos para que ese objeto lograra darle?

Tambaleante te acercaste a él, la mascara se te había caído en alguna parte del pasillo. Se deslizo por la pared dejando un gran manchon de sangre.

—Debí imaginarme que eras tu Ichimatsu... esta manía de entrar a la fuerza no es cool. -trato de darte una sonrisa y entraste en pánico. ¿porque ese idiota seguía tratando de ser bueno contigo después de lo que le habías hecho?

—Shh, calla idiota. Llamare una ambulancia y estarás bien. - te apresuraste a decir pero el charco rojo que se formaba rápidamente bajo él te hacia darte cuenta de que no iba a estar bien.

—Debes irte, estaré... bien. -le costaba respirar, te habías acercado a él y al abrazarlo podías notar como su corazón latía cada vez más lento. —Dinero, toma el dinero y vete... empieza una nueva vida lejos de todo...

¡Una nueva vida! Y lo decía como si fuera tan fácil, tu no querías una nueva vida. Todo lo que querías era a él, a ese insoportable idiota que te sonreía mientras se le iba la vida, de nuevo se te escapaba de las manos.

—¡¿Porque?! Antes también, aun después de todo lo malo que te hice me pedías que me fuera! ¿Porque? Tu más que nadie deberías desear que me pudra en la cárcel! - Era frustrante no saber que más decir o hacer en esa situación, estabas entrando en pánico, esa cara falta expresión que era tu mascara se estaba descomponiendo delante de la única persona que pudo hacerte sentir algo en tu vida. Estabas asustado, tu cuerpo entero temblaba sujetando más cerca su cuerpo. Había un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de Karamatsu sin embargo al ver los tuyos desapareció... su mano acaricio tu mejilla con cuidado.

Estabas rompiéndote...

—Solo quiero...protegerte. -susurro.

—Eres un maldito idiota. Solo tu querrías proteger a alguien como yo. —y seguías rompiéndote por dentro.

—I love you... -definitivamente él estaba más loco que tu. —Trate de buscarte en Totty, pero no pude... Solo te amo a ti, lamento no haberlo dicho antes.

—¿ Antes de volverme loco? -preguntaste riendo con amargura. Lo ayudaste a levantarse, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que tuvieras que levantar lo. Lo llevaste hasta la bañera porque él te lo pidió, te negaste a escapar diciéndole que te quedarías con él. Karamatsu sonrió antes de susurrar...

—You...you are the love of my life, everything i have and everything im it's yours forever.

Y sus ojos se cerraron. Sabias que no importaba cuantas veces lo llamaras él ya no iba a despertar. Un "También te amo" se quedo atrapado en tu garganta ¿que tan malo era el hecho de que nunca iba a escucharlo?

—También te amo... Te amo. ¡Maldita sea, te amo!... Lamento no haberlo dicho antes. -Y te reíste, porque eran las mismas palabras que te había dicho Karamatsu. Te reíste como el que ha perdido todo y aun así trata de ser positivo, te reíste hasta que tu risa se convirtió en llanto.

"¡Llévate todos estos sentimientos contigo,Te odio, maldito Karamatsu!" y lloraste como el niño ignorado, como el hijo no deseado que eras, lloraste como el hombre que lo había tenido todo y lo perdió. Tus manos se aferraron a su cuerpo con fuerza y con cuidado al mismo tiempo. Él que había sido tu todo, lo único más preciado que habías tenido y en sus últimos momentos al menos había sido todo tuyo.

Lo secaste, lo vestiste y lo llevaste a la cama. Siempre habías creído que las flores rojas hacían resaltar su estúpido rostro y tenias razón, parecía que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente aunque sabias que no iba a despertar. Se veía hermoso, querías recordarlo en tus últimos momentos. Le diste un ultimo beso antes de clavarte con fuerza el cuchillo con el que lo habías matado.

—Tal vez en otro mundo podríamos ser felices... uno que no este manejado por un idiota psicópata como este...

Recargaste tu cabeza en su hombro y tomaste una de sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos. Al menos hasta que escuchaste a tu hermano gritar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en tu rostro...

Tal vez en otro mundo podrían encontrarse de nuevo.

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu lectura 0v0 -se le rompió el corazón escribiendo esto.-

Pues nada, es solo una idea que tenia que sacarme de la cabeza.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
